better than symmetry?
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: Liz and death the kid are having their first child and like every first time parents they are worried about their child's health and well being-wrong they are much too worried about if its symmetrical. (lizxkid)(soulxMaka)(black starxtsubaki)


**A/N- hi, I'm back. If you read any of my other stories you are probably not happy with me for not updating-I can explain! I'm a sucky author sorry (that's my explanation)**

 **Anyways I thought of this while rewatching soul eater. You're going to read about Spiro, that is soul and Maka's son I may or may not write a little bit more about him and the other next generation DWMA students. Also i've only watched the anime- so that's what this story is based off of.**

 **So here it is- I don't own soul eater I just love it.**

"What will I do, what will I do? I can't handle this, what if it's not symmetrical. I can't get rid of it, it's mine I have to keep it." I frantically pace back and forth in the waiting room. When we arrived the room was less than ideal, actually it was in a state of complete and total chaos. That was quickly corrected, but now that it's in order I have nothing to occupy my mind. Except it.

"Oh calm down silly, it'll be fine." Patty giggles "it's your baby you won't care if it's symmetrical, you'll just love it." She dances across the room, humming and waving her arms in weird flailing motions.

"Patty what's wrong with you! I could never forget about symmetry. It is my life!" She just laughs and continues her ridiculous dance. What a silly girl.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby-" scramble to sit up, reaching for my newborn child.

"Is it symmetrical?" He laughs and hand me the tiny wiggling human. She's beautiful, and obviously not symmetrical.

(Two weeks prior)

"So, what do you think it's going to be boy or girl?" Tsukbaki coos, she was over the moon when we told everyone about the baby; everyone else was excited, but she was ten times more so. She loves children, but for some reason black star doesn't want any. It's sad.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as it's symmetrical." I wiggle into a more comfortable position as Maka enter her living room with tea.

"What!?" She laughs as she hands me a cup.

"I'm serious, I'm not sure kid could handle it if our baby isn't; I'm afraid he might hurt him or her trying to fix it. Not on purpose, but you know how he gets."

"Soul was very nervous when Spiro was born, but now they are two "cool dudes" as he says." Maka plops down on the other couch. "Liz, kid will love this child, No matter what, because he loves you." I nod and we all sit in silence for a while.

"But more importantly, how are you ever going to get away from lord death. I don't think I've ever seen a more proud grandfather, and the baby isn't even born yet." Tskbauki giggles "it's cute really."

The door creaks open, I spring from my seat and run towards the doctor.

"Is everything okay? How is Liz?" The doc throws his hands up.

"Everything's fine, Liz and your daughter are just fine. Are you ready to come meet her?" I gulp, am I? This will change my whole life-but it's a little too late to turn back now.

I'll just have to get over it- it's my child- symmetry or not. What am I kidding? I can't just ignore it. If it's not symmetrical we'll just give it away and try again. No! That's not how parenting works. If it's not symmetrical it's my fault, I'm an abomination and I have passed on my asymmetrical genes.

"Kid Death?" I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It's Soul. "You can do this, just be cool." I nod I can do this, here I go.

I wave by to Soul and his two year old mini-me, Spiro and follow the doctor down the hall to room eight; I wonder if it's a happy coincidence or if Liz request it? The doc to opens the door, I take my last deep breath and step in the dark room. Liz is in a standard hospital bed with a small pink bundle in her arms. I creep closer, she greets me with a smile.

"Hey, kid." She cradles the child closer "prepare yourself, she's not-" I reach for her, she hands the tiny human to me. I see her face, the face of an angel. Blue eyes and light blonde hair with three vertical black stripes on the left side of her head.

"Liz, she is..." I snuggle her close to my chest. "Perfect, absolute perfection." Better than symmetry.

 **A/N- Her name is Hannah, a very symmetrical name, thanks for reading! Please comment and read more of my stuff thanks.**


End file.
